Uma Apavorante Noite de Trabalho ?
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Bela, esbelta, curiosa, animada, charmosa, e, às vezes, causadora de alguns pensamentos indecentes. Assim Shaoran Li descrevia a sua mais nova funcionária. Quando Sakura fica sozinha no edifício mal-assombrado, quem poderá salvá-la ? (UA) - TRADUÇÃO
**Disclaimer:** Uf, eu quase deixei passar: Card Captor Sakura não me pertence xDD. Só a tentativa de história, haha.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "¿Uma Escalofriante Noche de Trabajo?", de Tinavb. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **UMA APAVORANTE NOITE DE TRABALHO ?**

Bela, esbelta, curiosa, animada, charmosa, e, às vezes, causadora de alguns pensamentos indecentes, era como normalmente Shaoran Li costumava descrever a uma de suas mais novas funcionárias. Sakura Kinomoto, de 23 anos, formada em Publicidade e Propaganda, tinha chegado àquela empresa há dois meses.

Apesar de não ser um Don Juan nem alguém volúvel com as mulheres, já que muitas lhe caíam em cima, Eriol costumava lhe dizer que já tinha chegado a hora. Em algum momento da vida de todo homem, chega uma mulher que o enreda totalmente, mas só por pouco tempo, não se falava de amor, mas tampouco de um jogo, porque não sabia em que situação ele se encontrava. E essa era uma das coisas que aborreciam ao chefe de uma das empresas de publicidade mais bem-sucedidas em todo o Japão, além do fato de que sua nova e pequenina flor tivesse _namorado_ , como odiava essa palavra, quando o envolvido no relacionamento não era ele.

\- Deixe de ser tão covarde e aproxime-se - dizia um Eriol já aborrecido com a mesma situação, todos os dias em que se aproximava do trabalho do amigo.

\- Não é covardia, Eriol ! É que ela... tem namorado... e, bem... - disse Shaoran, admirando, do seu escritório, a bela silhueta que se mostrava por entre as persianas do escritório de Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Amigo... eu não imaginava lhe dizer isso, porque admito que adoro vê-lo sofrer assim - conseguindo capturar o olhar desconfiado de Shaoran, enquanto mostrava o seu característico sorriso de "Eu sei de algo, e você não" - Você se lembra daquela adorável designer que nós conhecemos na festa dos Yamazaki ?

Li assentiu, sem entender o rumo que a conversa estava tomando, mas caso tivesse a ver com a mulher que conseguia deixá-lo de cabelos brancos de raiva, ao ver como os outros sujeitinhos a cortejavam, ele não ia deixar passar a oportunidade de saber de alguma coisa nova sobre a sua nova flor de cerejeira.

\- Pois essa linda donzela, que oficialmente, já há alguns dias, é minha namorada - Shaoran estava um pouco surpreso com esta declaração, não por não ter ficado sabendo que aqueles dois intrigantes personagens estavam saindo, mas sim por causa do tom de satisfação e da expressão de felicidade no rosto de seu melhor amigo - ...não é outra pessoa senão a melhor amiga e prima do seu mais recente capricho.

Apesar do estado de choque em que se encontrava naquele momento, Shaoran não conseguiu evitar replicar:

\- Não é um capricho, Eriol !... pelo menos é o que eu acho - esta última parte, ele disse bem baixinho.

\- Bem, seja lá como for, este pequeno detalhe, eu não contei à minha reluzente namorada... namorada... minha namorada... a palavra me agrada cada vez mais - ele dizia, com um suspiro e um sorriso, que aos olhos de Li, era o mais bobo que já tinha visto na sua vida.

\- Aham, deixando as suas bobagens de lado... o que a senhorita Daidouji tem a ver com tudo isto ? - perguntou ele, com certa irritação por causa da faceta de garoto apaixonado de Hiiragizawa.

\- Ah, sim ! Ela mandou lhe dizer que você pode chamá-la de Tomoyo, como sempre minha Tomoyo-chan é tão amável e tão amistosa - disse Eriol, com o mesmo sorriso de bobo, mas diante do olhar obstinado do amigo, continuou com o que era relevante: - Enfim, o fato é que eu perguntei pelo namorado de Kinomoto, certamente você se lembra do rapaz que viu naquela noite, não ?...

"E como esquecer !", pensava Shaoran.

 **Flashback**

 _A noite estava um pouco chuvosa, a maioria dos funcionários da sua empresa tinha ido embora, mas dentre os poucos que ficaram, estava a sua pequena obsessão. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima à porta principal do edifício, olhando por ela, para o lado de fora. Sharan se perguntava pelo que ela estaria esperando... ou por "quem". Tinha decidido que, naquela noite, iria aprofundar o laço pouco amistoso que tinham, era a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar dela e perguntar-lhe se ela queria que ele a levasse à sua casa, e, a partir de então, tudo mudaria._

 _Aproximou-se silenciosamente, com suas intenções bem definidas, mas repentinamente, algo aconteceu. Sakura tinha se virado para olhá-lo, ele sentia-se o homem mais afortunado do planeta, além de perceber um leve rubor no lindo rosto da jovem. Mas tão rapidamente como viera aquela enorme sensação de satisfação, também veio outra, de grande decepção e de perplexidade, partindo o seu doce sonho em pedaços._

 _\- Sakura ! - ouviu-se uma voz gentil gritar moderadamente o nome dela._

 _E então, poucos segundos após de ter cruzado o seu olhar com o de Kinomoto, alguém interrompera o momento, mas o pior estava por vir; depois de escutar o chamado, a expressão neutra do rosto de Sakura mudou radicalmente para uma expressão de genuína felicidade, sorrindo da forma mais maravilhosa que ele jamais vira em alguém, em seus 25 anos de vida._

 _\- Yukito ! - Sakura conseguiu articular. Em seguida, ela correu até o sujeito com um guarda-chuva nas mãos e lhe deu um grande abraço e um beijo no rosto, que, aos olhos de Shaoran, estava perto demais da boca de seu novo e odiado inimigo._

 _No entanto, ao ver o sujeito, ele não conseguiu realmente odiá curtos cabelos cinza, seus amáveis olhos negros, enquadrados em um fino par de óculos, e seu afável sorriso, davam a entender que ele era um bom homem, além de ter alguma coisa que estranhamente atraiu a atenção de Shaoran._

 _\- Como vai você, minha pequena Sakura ? - ele conseguiu escutar o que o sujeito chamado Yukito dise carinhosamente a ela. Definitivamente ele o invejava, não apenas por ter em seus braços aquela linda flor e poder lhe mostrar toda aquela ternura, mas também pelo seu porte físico. Ele não era feio nem nada assim, aliás, era atraente demais para o seu gosto, mas não era o tipo de pessoa do qual Sakura parecia gostar. Ante esse pensamento, Shaoran supôs que Yukito possivelmente fosse o noivo da sua flor de cerejeira._

 _\- Entrem já no carro, pombinhos ! Monstrenga, você devia ter um pouco mais de consideração por Yuki, ele veio lhe buscar de boa vontade, para que você fique obrigando- a se molhar e provavelmente pegar um resfriado por sua culpa - disse aquele que, aparentemente, era outro amigo íntimo de Sakura._

 _\- Onii-chan ! Eu já lhe disse muitas vezes para não me chamar de monstrenga ! - Shaoran achou-a adorável, ela tinha inflado as bochechas, ao mesmo tempo que mostrava a língua para aquele que agora conseguia reconhecer como Touya Kinomoto, o irmão mais velho de sua ex-flor de cerejeira. Ex, porque a partir daquele momento ele tinha decidido esquecer a sua recente atração pela jovem, a batalha estava perdida, com o que havia mencionado o mais velho dos Kinomoto, ele pôde confirmar as suas suspeitas de que o relacionamento dela com o sujeito de bonito sorriso era algo real._

 **Fim do flashback**

Tinham se passado duas semanas desde o incidente, e ele não conseguira cumprir a tarefa à qual se propusera naquela noite.

\- Como esquecer ?... - suspirava, irritado, o presidente das empresas Li.

\- É claro, como esquecer ? - acrescentou, divertido, o seu suposto melhor amigo - Bem, acontece que... Tomoyo me contou que... ele não é namorado dela - com esta declaração, Shaoran não pôde fazer outra coisa senão demonstrar a sua frustração.

Duas semanas ! Duas semanas sem que tivesse planejado uma possível aproximação, duas semanas totalmente jogadas no lixo por... por nada !

\- Minha Tomoyo-chan comentou que, quando Sakura era mais nova, ela esteve, sim apaixonada pelo jovem Tsukishiro, ela confessou-lhe os seus sentimentos, mas ele a rejeitou, ela ficou bastante triste na ocasião - Shaoran não conseguia imaginar o seu anjo triste, de certa forma a imagem o enfureceu, e tudo por culpa daquele jovem - Afinal, ele só a via como uma irmã mais nova, e, apesar de toda essa situação, a amizade deles ficou intacta, e até ficou mais fortalecida.

Passados alguns segundos, nos quais Shaoran conseguiu processar toda aquela informação, ele não pôde fazer outra coisa senão sorrir. Nem tudo estava perdido, ele ainda tinha uma oportunidade com Sakura, agora só o que lhe faltava eram idéias para se aproximar dela.

\- A propósito, se o que lhe preocupa agora é como chegar ao coração dela... acho que Tomoyo e eu poderíamos ter algumas idéias - disse Eriol, com um sorriso compreensivo. Como diabos sabia que era nisso que ele estava pensando ? Enfim, a única coisa que importava agora era um plano para poder ter Sakura, ele era o seu único desejo, ela a queria, a queria APENAS para si. E, ao mesmo tempo que voltava o seu olhar para o seu atual interesse, ele teve que controlar a raiva que sentiu ao ver outro de seus muitos funcionários do sexo masculino levar uma rosa e uma caixa de chocolates para a SUA Sakura.

* * *

Um mês havia se passado rapidamente desde a revelação de Eriol, um mês em que Shaoran não pudera concretizar o plano. Lamentavelmente, os deveres relacionados ao trabalho eram prioridade no momento, e a montanha de papéis que abarrotava a sua escrivaninha eram a prova. Por outro lado, a senhorita Kinomoto estava na mesma situação, não entendia o que havia naquela época do ano, já que, em todas as grandes empresas, o trabalho ia se acumulando e acumulando. Devido a todo aquele trabalho, ela estava pensando em ficar até mais tarde durante todas as noites em que isso fosse possível, precisava se adiantar ao máximo para poder tirar por inteiro as suas férias de uma semana, para visitar a sua família em Tomoeda. Era uma pena que seu irmão não morasse com ela em Tóquio, daquela vez em que ele tinha ido buscá-la com Yukito, eles se divertiram bastante, ao jantarem após o seu trabalho.

Ela se alegrara infinitamente ao ver o jovem Tsukishiro, um ano havia se passado sem que o visse uma única vez. O estágio dele em um dos restaurantes mais importantes de Paris, França, impedira que ele pudesse tê-los visitado durante esse longo tempo, mas agora ele estava de volta, embora, durante as férias, fosse ficar em Tomoeda para descansar por um tempo.

Outra coisa que a deixou muito curiosa a respeito daquele dia tão especial , foi porque ela achou ter visto que o seu chefe muito elegante se aproximava, se aproximava com os seus olhos cor de âmbar fixos nela ! Tinha de admitir que ele era um homem muito provocante e imponente, por isso ela não conseguiu evitar se enrubescer um pouco ao vê-lo olhar para ela. Mas o momento durou pouco, Yukito a havia surpreendido, e ela só teve olhos para ele, considerava-o quase como um irmão e melhor amigo, ter deixado de vê-lo por tanto tempo tinha entristecido-a significativamente.

\- Boa tarde, Kinomoto - à menção de seu nome, Sakura levantou o rosto, dando de cara com o atual namorado da sua melhor amiga e prima.

\- Olá, Eriol, boa tarde ! Eu já lhe disse que você pode me chamar pelo meu nome, já que eu o chamo pelo seu - ela respondeu, dando-lhe um bonito sorriso.

\- Está bem... Sakura - disse ele, sorrindo-lhe com sinceridade. Ele a conhecia há duas semanas, e a achara uma mulher extraordinária, um pouco distraída e ingênua, mas sincera, genuína e bela, claro, não tanto quanto sua querida Tomoyo, mas assemelhava-se bastante - Tomoyo me mandou lhe perguntar se você vai chegar cedo à sua casa, ou se vai ficar novamente até mais tarde.

\- Bem... acho que vou ficar mais uma vez, ainda há muito trabalho, e eu quero tentar terminá-lo para poder aproveitar a minha merecida semana de férias - enquanto dizia isso, ela se esticava ligeiramente sobre a sua cadeira e sorria, divertida - Além do mais, assim eu deixo você e ela saírem a sós com mais freqüência, eu realmente não gosto de ficar segurando vela.

Uma risada descontraída foi escutada no escritório. Em parte, ele gostava da idéia de ficar a sós por mais tempo com a namorada, mas tinha que admitir que com Sakura eles realmente se divertiam, ela era muito engraçada. Desde que a conhecera, tinha deixado de pensar nela como um capricho para Shaoran, embora não tivesse muita certeza de quão profundos ou superficiais podiam chegar a ser os sentimentos do amigo, era a primeira vez que o via tão confuso, que confundia até mesmo a ele, e isso não era algo fácil de se conseguir.

\- Bem, da sua companhia nós nunca nos queixamos, Sakura, mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que em breve a sua situação provavelmente vai mudar - ele finalizou, com o seu característico sorriso de sabe-tudo, apesar de tudo ele tinha uma certa convicção de que o que Shaoran sentia por ela era real, e de que conseguiria conquistá-la.

\- Eriol, do que v... - cortou Sakura, ao ser interrompida.

\- Eriol ! - chamou Shaoran, aproximando-se do escritório de sua desejada funcionária - Ki... Kinomoto, bom dia... - ele a cumprimentou, olhando-a de soslaio.

\- Bom, dia, senhor Li ! - respondeu Sakura, com um leve rubor, que foi detectado apenas por Eriol.

\- Imagino que você queira conversar um pouco - disse Eriol, olhando para Shaoran, e depois para a mulher dos sonhos do seu amigo - Vamos continuar a nossa conversa, nós nos vemos... Sakura - e, enquanto terminava a frase, não conseguiu evitar olhar para o rosto alterado do amigo, que havia notado que ele chamara a sua doce flor pelo seu nome.

\- Adeus, Eriol ! - despediu-se uma intrigada Sakura, ao ver o namorado de Tomoyo rir na cara do seu chefe, sem saber porque.

Já do lado de fora do escritório dela, Shaoran não parava de perguntar a Eriol como era possível que ele a tratasse com tamanha familiaridade, e, como sempre, seu melhor amigo tinha "esquecido" de comentar que já tivera o prazer de conhecê-la há algumas semanas, e havia dividido algumas refeições com ela. Claramente o chefe da empresa de publicidade não conseguia mais esconder os ciúmes, e isso Eriol pôde comprovar ao ver a sua expressão ao entrar no gabinete presidencial.

* * *

Eram 9:30 da noite, e não restava mais ninguém nos escritórios daquele andar, tudo estava às escuras, estranhamente silencioso, e começava a chover. Em ocasiões como essa, Sakura lamentava não ter aceitado a oferta de Rika, sua amiga mais próxima no trabalho, que tinha se oferecido para acompanhá-la até a sua casa antes de ir embora, há uma hora e meia. Mas ela, como sempre, preferira ficar um pouco mais, porém não imaginava que ficaria até tão tarde, e agora o seu medo do escuro e de fantasmas começava a afetá-la.

\- Por que eu ? Por que eu ? Por que eu ?! - sussurrava Sakura, meio desesperada. Depois de ter trancado o seu escritório com a chave e começar a caminhar até o elevador, pôde escutar passos seguindo-a, quando enfim decidiu virar-se lentamente, não havia ninguém. Ela achou que tinha sido apenas a sua imaginação, e então começou a caminhar novamente, mas quando mal havia dado alguns passos, um objeto que ela não pôde e nem quis identificar passou voando à sua frente, caindo do outro lado do escritório.

Sakura não conseguiu mais suportar e saiu correndo até o elevador, e agora estava ali, apertando desesperadamente o botão, conseguindo com que o elevador finalmente chegasse, mas o que ela não imaginava era que, ao abrir a porta, iria encontrar as palavras "Você vai ser minha", escritas com um tipo de líquido espesso e escarlate que ia escorrendo pelo espelho do elevador. Ela não pôde fazer nada , o medo que estava sentindo tinha paralisado-a, o elevador já tinha descido novamente e a única coisa em que ela conseguiu pensar em fazer foi em se agachar e abraçar as pernas.

Os minutos se passaram enquanto Sakura tentava de todos os modos não chorar, não queria ser a mesma covarde de sempre, não queria suportar o escárnio de algumas pessoas quando soubessem como ela ficava quando se tratava de fantasmas, era algo muito vergonhoso para ela.

\- Sa... Sakura ? - ela ouviu uma voz familiar chamá-la - O que você está fazendo aqui tão tarde ? Você está... você está bem ? - perguntou Shaoran, preocupado, ao olhar para o rosto dela.

\- Se... senhor Li ? - ela conseguiu articular, e, ao reconhecer afirmativamente o sujeito, atirou-se sobre ele - De... desculpe-me... é-é que... eu se-sei que... certamente não vai acreditar em mim, mas algo estranho está ac-acontecendo aqui !

Apesar de tê-la escutado, Shaoran não conseguiu responder, estava em um estado quase inconsciente, tinha-a tão perto de si, com o corpo dela totalmente colado ao seu... era... era o paraíso !

\- Senhor ?... Senhor Li ! - repentinamente ele sentiu que o pequeno corpo se afastava, e os chamados da mais bela flor que jamais vira até então tiraram-no de seus devaneios; fazendo um grande esforço, fez a expressão mais séria que pôde.

\- Eu só... eu só estava pensando... e, bem... você pode estar com a razão - disse ele, vendo a expressão dela mudava para uma expressão de pânico - Ma... mas tenha calma ! Não se precipite, eu prometo que nada vai acontecer !... Venha - ele a chamou, oferecendo-lhe a mão - Acompanhe-me até o meu gabinete, eu vou pegar as minhas coisas e telefonar para alguém, para que haja um carro lá fora, e possa levá-la à sua casa - ele propôs, com genuína preocupação em seus olhos.

Sakura aceitou a sua mão, lhe pareceu um gesto muito gentil da parte do seu chefe, que não era frio, mas normalmente parecia ser muito indiferente. Apesar do susto original, essa sensação ia desaparecendo, dando lugar a um sentimento acolhedor. Ao perceber isso,ela enrubesceu novamente, e, enquanto olhava para as suas mãos entrelaçadas, viu que estavam entrando no grande escritório do seu chefe.

\- Você só tinha estado aqui na entrevista de emprego, se eu não me engano - disse Shaoran, olhando-a com ansiedade, ao perceber que estavam sós, e que falava daquela forma com a sua Sakura.

\- S...sim, isso mesmo - ela gaguejou, enquanto ambos caminhavam até o escritório do seu chefe, ainda de mãos dadas.

Li a observou, e a cada segundo que se passava, percebia-a mais nervosa, ele se perguntava se ainda seria o medo.

\- Ei... você ainda está muito assustada ? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se mais dela, que tinha os olhos pregados no chão - Você está se sentindo mal ? - ele perguntou, ao ver como ela estava corada. Estava tão meiga que ele não conseguiu evitar levantar sua mão e acariciar o rosto da jovem.

Com isso, Sakura levantou o olhar, um pouco assustada. O que estava acontecendo ? Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, e ela ficava cada vez mais nervosa. Sim, ela gostava daquele homem como qualquer outra mulher, ele era másculo, atraente, normalmente mostrava-se sério e concentrado, costumava franzir o cenho com muita freqüência, e por isso ela achava que, a cada vez que ele sorria, era algo que valia a pena ver, mostrava-se muito gentil mas sem perder a masculinidade, que já exibia o excelente físico, que podia ser percebido apesar das camisas de trabalho, além do seu tratamento sempre educado com as outras pessoas, e o que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram os seus olhos, grandes, cercados por cílios compridos, espessas sobrancelhas e de uma cor de âmbar muito atraente, seu olhar normalmente mudava quando ficava a sós com seus amigos e parentes, de um olhar sério e indiferente para um cheio de... calidez ?... Ela realmente não conseguia explicar, sim, definitivamente ela gostava daquele homem, como qualquer outra mulher.

Subitamente, ela sentiu um pequeno formigamento sobre os lábios, ao retornar à realidade, viu que o seu atraente chefe estava acariciando-lhe os lábios com o polegar. Quase imediatamente, ela sentiu que a mão que segurava a sua soltava-a e subia até a sua cintura, acariciando o local.

Por sua vez, Shaoran já não sabia o que estava fazendo, apenas decidira se deixar levar, sem pensar se ela iria rejeitá-lo ou não. Gentilmente ele a apertou mais contra si, e foi aproximando os seus lábios aos da jovem. Sakura sentiu um cálido toque, era apenas uma carícia, mas uma carícia à qual ela não pudera se opor.

Shaoran estava extasiado, era incrível como podia deleitar-se apenas com um simples e inocente beijo, embora ainda não acreditasse no que estava fazendo; Sakura não lhe correspondia, mas também não tinha recusado. Já não agüentando mais, a mão dele, que continuava a acariciar o rosto da sua flor de cerejeira, moveu-se até a nuca dela. Com este gesto, Sakura reagiu, afastando-se levemente, deixando que as mãos de Shaoran continuassem onde estavam.

\- Sakura... eu... - ele não sabia o que dizer, por isso apenas ficou olhando-a atentamente. Depois de alguns instantes em que ambos ficaram se olhando diretamente nos olhos, Sakura, timidamente, aproximou um pouco o seu rosto ao do homem que estava à sua frente, aparentemente ela gostava dele mais do que imaginava, e aquele suave beijo tinha feito sérios estragos nela, já não se importava com o seu medo de fantasmas, nem que ela quase não o conhecesse, e muito menos com o fato de que ele era o seu chefe, agora só o que importava era que queria mais dele.

Ao ver a pequena aproximação dela, sem nenhuma recusa, não havia outra coisa a fazer senão interpretar aquilo como um convite e um estímulo a mais, obviamente aquilo não o aborrecia nem um pouco, assim, com um arrogante sorriso, que deixou Sakura sem ar, ele aproximou-se dos lábios dela e beijou-a com muito mais força e excitação, ao que Sakura respondeu cercando-lhe o pescoço com os seus braços e introduzindo uma de suas mãos entre os cabelos despenteados de Shaoran, acariciando-os com veemência.

Sentindo a carícia e a resposta da mulher dos seus sonhos, sentiu-se ansioso para aprofundar o beijo, então, mordendo o lábio inferior daqueles adoráveis e sensuais lábios, ele introduziu a sua língua na boca dela, sentindo Sakura soltar um leve gemido.

\- Sa... Saku... ra... - sussurrava Shaoran, entre beijos, separando-se lentamente dela, ofegante - Minha Sakura... - dizia ele, com ansiedade, acariciando todos os traços do seu rosto, enquanto ela fechava os olhos, diante daquele toque - Sakura... Sakura... - ele voltou a chamá-la, já que ela ainda continuava com os olhos fechados, definitivamente ele gostava do efeito que exercia sobre ela. Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando-se com os dele, olhando-a com doçura e desejo - Sakura... eu gosto tanto de você...

Sakura deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e aproximou-se para dar-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios. Shaoran sorriu, feliz.

\- Sabia que você é muito doce ? Acho que, com isso, você quer dizer que me corresponde -ele dizia-lhe, enquanto a beijava na testa, nas bochechas, no nariz e nos lábios.

\- Sim... - ela respondeu, afastando-se dos lábios do homem - Acho que sim, tenho de admitir que eu não havia percebido que você gostava tanto de mim...

Shaoran olhou-a durante mais alguns segundos e voltou a exibir o seu sorriso arrogante. Com aquele sorriso, Sakura já sabia que ele a estava convidando para outra sessão de beijos. Seus lábios voltaram a entrar em contato, mas desta vez Shaoran estava pensando em brincar um pouco; quando o beijo começou a tornar-se mais profundo, ele se separou, deixando-a com os olhos fechados, esperando por mais. Antes que ela abrisse os olhos, seu chefe se aproximou dela novamente, ele fez isso várias vezes, deixando Sakura cada vez mais ansiosa, o que ela demonstrava todas as vezes em que começavam novamente o beijo. Já na quarta vez, e sentindo o sorriso dele, Sakura separou-se e olhou para ele com uma expressão de falsa recriminação.

\- Você é muito mau, senhor Li ! - ela exclamou, dando-lhe um leve soco no peito.

\- Eu sei - disse ele, com um sorriso - Espero que, depois disto, você me chame pelo meu nome, Sakura - e, enquanto se posicionava por trás da SUA flor e abraçava-a, ele foi guiando-a até a sua cadeira, atrás da escrivaninha - E agora, espero que você não se importe de me esperar aqui por alguns instantes, eu vou ao quarto contíguo para procurar as minhas coisas e já volto - ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, e dando um beijo no pescoço da sua namorada não confirmada.

Sakura assentiu, embasbacada, e o seguiu com o olhar até o quarto. Todos sabiam a respeito daquele quarto, estava mobiliado com uma pequena cama e outros acessórios necessários, além de um banheiro, já que eram muitas as ocasiões em que o senhor Li ficava trabalhando até tarde e preferia não voltar tão tarde para casa, mas ela não o vira, sentia-se bastante curiosa.

\- Deu certo ! - disse um Shaoran bastante feliz ao telefone.

\- _Eu lhe disse que iria funcionar_ \- Eriol lhe respondera, do outro lado da linha.

\- Mas tenho de admitir que me senti muito mal ao vê-la tão assustada, não pensei que seria assim, vou ter que me redimir de alguma forma - admitiu Shaoran, um pouco aflito.

\- _Bem, amigo, ou era isso, ou você nunca conseguiria._

\- Eu sei, mas se você a tivesse visto, eu jamais tinha me sentido assim ao ver uma mulher, despertou em mim sérios desejos de protegê-la...

\- _Como você é piegas, Shaoran ! Enfim, já que levamos a cabo o nosso plano, nós estamos saindo do edifício, já está ficando tarde..._

\- Muito bem, nos vemos depois, Eriol, dê os meus agradecimentos a Tomoyo por toda a ajuda dela - Shaoran se despediu, realmente grato.

\- _Farei isso_.

\- Ah ! E, Eriol !... Não é um capricho - disparou ele, orgulhosamente.

\- _Eu sei_ \- finalizou Eriol, caindo na risada.

\- Isso foi muito cruel ! - exclamou uma Sakura bastante ferida, ela acabara de entender tudo ao escutar o seu chefe falando ao telefone.

Talvez não fosse de bom-tom ter entrado no quarto sem ter sido convidada, mas sentia muita curiosidade, e graças a isso, ela pudera entender que não havia nenhum fantasma nem nada assim no edifício, mas sim que tudo tinha sido um truque.

\- Sa... Sakura... eu... eu... me desculpe ! - conseguiu dizer Shaoran, que agora encontrava-se muito contrariado, agora que ele a tinha, certamente iria perdê-la.

\- Vocês não podiam brincar com... com... um de meus maiores medos - Li não podia ver o rosto de Sakura, já que ela olhava para o chão, sem levantar o olhar - Isso foi muito cruel da parte de vocês, de Eriol, de Tomoyo, e... de você, Li - esse foi o pior golpe, ela não o tratava de um modo muito íntimo, e agora ele a escutava mais distante do que nunca.

\- Eu realmente lamento, Sakura - ele se desculpava enquanto aproximava-se discretamente, para que ela não fosse embora - Eu estava louco por você, e não sabia o que fazer, por alguma razão eu não sabia como me aproximar de você, todas as vezes em que eu lhe via, eu ficava nervoso, dava um branco na minha mente, um dia... cheguei a pensar que você tinha um namorado - então Sakura levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele, atônita - O sujeito de cabelos cinza, que veio buscá-la junto com o seu irmão, há algum tempo - é claro, ela se lembrava daquele dia - Naquela noite, eu planejava trocar mais de duas palavras com você, mas antes de conseguir o meu objetivo, chegou aquele cara, e, bem... você o cumprimentou com tanta alegria e afeição, que eu pensei que... - e, enquanto ele falava, corava nitidamente, e desviava o olhar. Sakura percebeu, e não pôde evitar se enternecer, além do mais, se o que ele estava lhe contando fosse verdade, o que supusera a respeito dele, naquele dia, não fora sua imaginação.

\- Depois daquela noite, eu decidi não fazer nada para me aproximar, e tentar esquecer o que estava sentindo por você, mas depois Eriol apareceu e me contou toda a verdade, eu voltei a me entusiasmar com a idéia de ter você. Como eu te disse, eu estava louco por você, e ainda estou - desta vez, ele virou-se novamente para vê-la - Tão louco que aceitei esta louca idéia que Eriol e Tomoyo me propuseram.

Sakura suspirou e, com os dedos, pressionou levemente o nariz, aquela noite definitivamente tinha sido extenuante. Depois de alguns segundos, ela voltou a olhar para Shaoran, um pouco séria.

\- Acho que... apesar de tudo, os seus sentimentos... são verdadeiros - disse ela, enrubescendo um pouco, e sorrindo levemente - E também acho que não posso deixar você escapar de uma situação como esta, e, além disso, quero saber como você pensa em se redimir - e ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, sorrindo-lhe sedutoramente.

\- Talvez eu deva lhe perguntar como você quer que eu me redima - e ele agarrou-a pela cintura ao mesmo tempo que ia dando muitos suaves beijos na boca da sua não-oficial e quase perdida namorada.

\- Isso não... Shaoran - Sakura conseguiu dizer depois de se separar do seu novo homem - Você vai ter que pensar... mas, claro... não peça ajuda aos nossos amigos - e instantaneamente os dois riram com cumplicidade, e Shaoran abraçou fortemente a sua flor de cerejeira.

Depois que terminaram de se reconciliar e de pegar as coisas de Shaoran, os dois se dispuseram a ir embora; quando entraram no elevador, as letras ainda continuavam ali, o que fez Sakura sentir um ligeiro calafrio.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito - ele lhe sussurrava, enquanto voltava a abraçá-la.

Passados alguns segundos, Sakura percebeu algo enquanto olhava para as palavras escritas no espelho, e decidiu fazer com que o seu pequeno lobo tomasse conhecimento.

\- Ei, Shaoran, eu sei que isso vai parecer um pouco estranho - imediatamente ela prendeu a sua atenção - ...Mas... você quer... ser meu namorado ? - pronto, estava dito.

Estava dito, e Shaoran mal podia acreditar, não devia ser ele a fazer o pedido ? Sabia que Sakura não era como as outras, mas não sabia que se diferenciava tanto, e isso... o encantava, a cada minuto que se passava ele gostava um pouquinho mais daquela linda mulher.

\- Mnha Sakura... - ele lhe dizia, enquanto olhava para o seu rosto extremamente enrubescido e o acariciava lentamente - É claro que eu quero ser seu namorado, e eu vou me sentir orgulhoso - e lhe beijou com doçura a ponta do nariz - de dizer - e beijou-a na boca - que foi você quem fez o pedido - ele finalizou com um grande sorriso, enquanto a segurava em seus braços e a levantava, girando-a no elevador.

Uma vez no estacionamento, eles decidiram que Shaoran a levaria até a sua casa e iria buscá-la bem cedo, pela manhã. Quando estavam quase entrando no carro, eles escutaram alguns sussurros, olharam-se, ela lhe perguntando, um pouco aborrecida, se a brincadeira ainda continuava, e ele lhe respondendo que não tinha idéia do que era aquilo. Os sussurros continuavam cada vez mais fortes, eles não entendiam uma só palavra, Sakura começava a ficar cada vez mais assustada, e, por essa razão, Shaoran foi até ela, para fazê-la entrar no carro, tentando lhe mostrar que ele não estava sentindo medo, apesar de, decididamente, não ser a verdade.

Antes que pudessem entrar no carro, algumas sombras foram visualizadas, e, aos poucos, iam se aproximando; o medo começou a também fazer efeito em Shaoran. De repente, algumas cabeças ensangüentadas deixaram-se ser vistas, pareciam ter sido cortadas há pouco tempo, e estavam flutuando a alguns metros deles. Os dois começaram a gritar, e Shaoran, tentando manter a pouca coragem que ainda lhe restava, muito rapidamente colocou Sakura no banco do passageiro e, passando por cima dela, ele sentou-se em frente ao volante, tentando freneticamente ligar o carro. Quando conseguiu, ele pisou com força no acelerador, manobrando por todo o estacionamento. Milagrosamente, eles conseguiram sair dali sem um só arranhão.

\- Foi um ótimo trabalho, minha vida - escutou-se a voz de um homem, enquanto segurava uma mulher, de cabelos longos e olhos violeta, abraçando-a pelas costas, e lhe dava um leve beijo no rosto.

\- Obrigada, Eriol, é sempre vantajoso ser a filha da presidente da empresa de brinquedos mais avançada e prestigiada de todo o Japão - disse ela, com um sorriso, enquanto desativava um pequeno dispositivo que tinha nas mãos - No entanto, eu devia advertir à minha mãe para vender isto apenas no Halloween, é realmente assustador.

\- Como você é amável, Tomoyo-chan - elogiou-a ironicamente um divertido Eriol.

\- Eu sei - ela sorria abertamente - Amanhã cedo nós vamos nos desculpar com eles, realmente não é justo para com Sakura.

\- Está bem, você tem razão, mas sei que Shaoran vai acalmá-la de modo apropriado - ele sussurrou-lhe alegremente, enquanto virava-a e a beijava, enquanto ria contra a sua boca. Definitivamente, tinha sido uma "apavorante" noite de trabalho.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, aqui eu os deixo com outra oneshot, espero que gostem.

Meus cumprimentos !

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está a minha oitava tradução de Card Captor Sakura, a terceira Sakura/Shaoran, e a primeira deste fandom que é de Universo Alternativo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
